User talk:MPS2001
Welcome Hi, welcome to Batman Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Joker (Batman: The Animated Series) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Doomlurker (Talk) 13:46, January 25, 2010 Wikis Because I looked on those wikis and there was many blank articles and I saw no point in linking to a practically blank wiki or a wiki that is the same as the articles we have here. -Doomlurker 16:27, June 18, 2010 (UTC) There is no point linking to a blank wiki. I'm sorry but unless there gets some relevant articles/wiki basics on there I don't want it linked. - Doomlurker 18:09, June 18, 2010 (UTC) What page do you want to rename? - Doomlurker 18:05, December 13, 2010 (UTC) You have to have been editing a lot longer for starters. Wikis don't just hand out adminship especially when there are users that have been here longer and contributed a lot more. - Doomlurker 19:49, December 23, 2010 (UTC) I honestly don't know. - Doomlurker 21:17, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Uh they already have a villian picked out for the third movie. It's Selina Kyle. aka Catwoman no news on the second villian. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 22:06, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Nice with the picture of some villains! All I have to say is Mr. Freeze looks... odd. I must say though its better than the Arnie version of him. That one actually gave me nightmares.:)Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 02:01, April 12, 2011 (UTC) I was restoring the Infobox that you removed. - Doomlurker 21:53, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I had a quick look, it looks quite good. - Doomlurker 22:36, April 22, 2011 (UTC) If I get time I might. - Doomlurker 23:03, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Batman: The Animated Wiki Dear MPS2001, Batman: The Animated Wiki is in need of new editors! Currently, the only editors there are its chairmen (namely Sniperteam82308 and I)! You may go there if you wish. Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin 14:01, May 2, 2011 (UTC). Thanks for the head's up Glad to know you've already created it. We'll make arkhamcity.wikia.com (which currently redirects here) redirect to that wiki. Our team will come in and help you spruce it up. We'll do a new background, wordmark, main page nav and some content seeding. We want to make sure the wiki is set and ready to do business when the game comes out. Let me know if you have any specific ideas that my team should keep in mind; otherwise, they'll work their usual magic. tae (talk) 17:43, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Two-Face lines I saw the video and I have a few points to say. OK you were right. The video you provided is from the same user I got the other videos from. He uploaded that new version on the 19th according to the video. I overlooked that in your summary today you included the video. Happy? I already fixed it on Two-Face's Arkham City article page. And we're all big boys and girls here. If you're gonna fucking curse on my page go ahead. You aren't hurting anybody's feelings. Banan14kab 01:52, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Riddler Then upload the new video, don't expect someone else to do so for you. - Doomlurker 15:18, November 24, 2011 (UTC) "Ratcatcher" I assume this is what the user meant. - Doomlurker 17:10, December 31, 2011 (UTC)